Ivay Osrana
Lord Ivay James Osrana is a Knight of the Silver hand, devout in faith and ever-active in the community. While his exact birth date is unknown, sources suggest that his age is nearing 50. Ivay is the middle of two brothers, Elysiux Osrana and Damond Osrana. A son to Artherus, Ivay was born into Andorhal nobility. Many know Ivay to be kind and compassionate in person, while in the battlefield he becomes but devoid of emotion. Having served briefly under the Argent Crusade during the Icecrown Campaign, many would question his sensibilities. It's understood that while his capabilities with the techniques granted to him by the Light are profound, he's much more of a swordsman. His ventures have led him into the fray time and again. Though the heyday of his youth falls behind him, he fears not the prospect of growing old. Since the time of his arrival to Stormwind, he's become a renowed Paladin trainer, and valuable asset to the Light's motives. Ivay spends most of his days in the Cathedral of Stormwind, busy with his studies and various other matters. Approachable entirely, respectable surely, and fearsome in combat. History "Artherus, I bring to you your second born son. May he forever bear the Light's watch upon his shoulders." As mentioned before, Ivay was born in Andorhal to a proud Knight known as Artherus Osrana, and equally thrilled mother Kristina Osrana. It is rumored that Ivay spent most his childhood taking live for pleasure, romping the woods around Andorhal with his brothers and children of the community. Being born into nobility, Ivay's family never suffered hardships of any kind. Though often bullied by his older brother Elysiux, Ivay harbored no ill-will towards anyone, often acting out of kindness to give to those less fortunate than him. Ivay trained under his father's watchful eye, in high hopes that he too would become a Knight of Andorhal. However, when Faol reformed his holy order in Lordaeron, Ivay was early into his adult life, and was of those called upon to learn the ways of warfare and the Light. Proud as ever, Artherus praised his son's departure for a brighter, and more noble future. Trained into the Silver Hand by Turalyon himself, engineered for a more physical intervention method, Ivay was of those crucial to the winning of the war. Though, despite his optimistic outlook, the future held but grim prospects. Though decorated in war, his father and other Knights annointed Ivay with the title of "High Paladin", serving in representation of Andorhal and her people. With the return of Arthas Menethil, Andorhal was sure to be crushed under the might of the Scourge, just as so many other cities had. Ivay had traveled East with a band of fellow Paladins to engage in diplomatic operations when word of the Scourge first hit. He raced back to his home, only to find Andorhal a scorched ruin. Sifting his way through the rubble, he made it to the keep where he found his father and many of the other Knights slaughtered. Though curiously, they had ben struck down not by the Scourge, but the blade of his older brother Elysiux. Angered by his brother's betrayal, and confused naturally, Ivay made chase to the East, towards Caer Darrow. It was there, just before the passage South to the Hinterlands that Ivay caught up with Elysiux and his band of traitors. A horrific battle ensued, where Ivay's rage got the best of him, driving him to almost literally rip apart Elysiux's men. With the powers of the Light at his disposal, Elysiux's men were far outclassed in the first place. After dispatching his men, he found his brother to be a much more fearsome opponent. Elysiux, being of the fiercest warriors in Lordaeron fought with much more physical strength and desire than Ivay could ever possibly muster. Had it not been for the Light's power that Ivay so valiantly wielded, he surely would have perished to Elysiux. Just before Ivay could extract answers from him, and possibly land a killing blow, a Scourge horde has surrounded the two. Amidst the confusion of the attack, Elysiux made an escape South into the Hinterlands, not to be seen for quite some time. After bouncing around on his way South, Ivay eventually landed in Stormwind. He lent his abilities occasionally to the Priests and Paladins who served there, though his heart was no longer in the matter. Ivay had fallen to grief at the loss of his family, and at the loss of his hopeful fiance Katerina Edel. His mourning process carried on for some years, until word spread of Arthas' return. Ivay, seeking only vengeance traveled North to Icecrown, where he enlisted in the Argent Crusade only for the purpose to possibly engage Arthas himself. Ivay served as a Field Commander during the campaign, leading many into battle. Having escaped death at the Wrath Gate, Ivay felt a sense of responsibility return to him sometime during his venture. Noticing the prospect of victory in this matter was worth more than revenge, he directed all his focus to leading to the best of his abilities. Carving a path through Icecrown, Ivay gave the heroes of Azeroth a clear path into Icecrown Citadel. While he fought valiantly below, he and his men cheered the heroes on as they made their ascent. With the fall of the Lich King, a sense of pride and righteousness befell Ivay, returning him to his former glory. He took up the position among the Light wielders who'd made their home in Stormwind. Instructing Paladins, teaching the ways of Uther and Faol alike, Ivay became well known across the masses of Stormwind. Serving when needed, Ivay remains as so, the wind against them, the shaded ones. However, as of lately a great misfortune has come over Ivay. With the return of his older brother Elysiux, it's become clear that a conflict will ensue. Elysiux now possesses an incredibly powerful artifact known as the Bonda'aras, and through it's power he has sworn vengeance on the Alliance. It is believed that Elysiux harbors a hatred for all Light-wielders, blaming them for the fall of Lordaeron. In due time, Elysiux will be confronted.. Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human